


introduction.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [26]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Charles could do it all over again, their initial introduction to one another wouldn't have been in the waters off Miami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	introduction.

If Charles could do it all over again, their initial introduction to one another wouldn't have been in the waters off Miami. If Charles could do it all over again, there wouldn't be CIA agents around wanting to question Erik, or the unfamiliar and rather strange confines of a battleship around them. If Charles could do it all over again, he'd let Erik introduce himself instead of getting his identity from his mind, and he'd smile when he heard Erik's name in a way that he didn't get to in reality. But he can't redo it, and he wouldn't anyway.


End file.
